Hitherto, an air-filled cushioning material with an air layer between overlying soft resin sheets has been widely used. This intends to protect the packaged article from an external impact by fitting the air layer to the whole or a part of the article.
An example of such air-filled cushioning material has been already proposed by the present applicant as an air-filled cushioning material 101, which is shown in FIG. 6, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. H07-285581. In FIG. 6, a compartment 102 formed by adhering the non-breathable soft resin sheets, will be filled with air in order to protect the article in contact with the air-filled cushioning material 101 by cushioning effect of the inflated compartments 102.
However, when one of the compartments 102 accepts a strong external force of impact or the like concentrated thereon, the article that especially weighs heavy may get damaged.
Each compartment 102 is a closed portion, and if the air in the compartment 102 moves responding to the external force, there is no way out for the air. Trying to absorb the impact, the sheet has a limit on strength. When the external force excesses the limit of the sheet, the compartment 102 ruptures.
Even when the compartment 102 does not rupture in falling on the floor or ground, wild bounding may cause damage to the article in contact with the compartment area 102.